This invention relates generally to a removable tread belt for tires, and more particularly to such for use in tires for heavy equipment such as earthmovers and the like.
Removable tread belts have been used in automotive, truck and aircraft tires. They offer the advantages of allowing a tire carcass to be reused when the tread becomes worn, rather than be discarded. They also allow the same tire carcass to be equipped with various types of treads. This concept would seem also to have promise for use in tires used for heavy equipment, such as off-road construction machinery, but such tires able to withstand the brutal conditions to which off-road tires are subjected appear not to be present in the prior art. As an example, off-road tires such as this can have a rim diameter of fifty inches and a rim width of twenty five inches.